PASSIONATE
by BXHunHan
Summary: Pagi ini, Luhan memberi dua pilihan. Satu. Keluarkan sperma-mu diluar. Dua. Silahkan keluarkan sperma-mu di dalam. Didalam kondom, maksudnya / HUNHAN/ YAOI/ For Luhan Birthday/ PWP/ DLDR


**PASSIONATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **...**

 **Warning : YAOI! Tidak sesuai EYD, PWP, Gaje-Typo, DLDR, RATE-M**

.

.

.

Damn it. Seharusnya Sehun tau, pulang ke apartement-nya di Gangnam adalah ide buruk.

Sebagai seorang Pengacara kelas atas yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang Kepala kelompok litigasi di-Seoul, di manapun ia melangkah, pekerjaan akan selalu menghantuinya.

Ia baru saja mendapat izin untuk mosi pra-sidang dalam minggu ini, ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus di kantor dan pulang larut malam.

Drrt drrrt

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya, nomor tidak dikenal.

"Ya?"

" _Aku tidak akan basa-basi, kau benar-benar brengsek! Pria tua itu telah melecehkan salah satu pegawainya! Dan wanita malang itu kini tengah depresi! Aku akan membuat Klien mu membayar semua ini!"_

Sehun mendengus, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seunghyun, pemuda putus asa itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam! "Ya, kurasa wanita itu setengah depresi melihat dirinya yang menyewa pengacara kasus pelecehan seksual ditengah gugatan pelanggaran kontrak"

" _Klien ku sudah dilecehkan oleh bos-nya! Dan dia hanya mendapat setengah pesangon"_

"Oh, ku harap ia masih bisa membayar mu" Sehun terkekeh melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki lift Apartement.

" _Brengsek! Aku tidak seperti mu yang melakukan pekerjaan hina hanya demi uang!"_

Sehun bertaruh wanita itu membayar bonus untuk Kim Seunghyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Oh ayolah, pekerjaan ku tidak se-hina itu. paling tidak aku melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar dan mendapat upah jutaan dollar"

Ting! Lift berhenti di lantai 30, Sehun melewati lorong panjang itu menuju salah satu pintu yang ada di paling ujung.

" _Akan ku buat kalian membayar dua kali lipat! Dan akan ku ungkapkan ke-busukan Klien-mu! Sial!"_

"Ya, terserah. Sampai jumpa di ruang sidang kalau begitu. Dan, ku mohon jangan telpon aku lagi di tengah malam" Sehun mendengus dan mendengar balasan sarkastic Seunghyun sebelum ia mematikan panggilan.

Baru saja selangkah masuk sebelum melepas sepatu, Irene, tunangannya tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lupa kalau kita ada makan malam?"

Sehun melaluinya acuh dan menghempaskan tasnya ke sofa malas.

"Kau mempermalukan ku dihadapan Ibu kita! Krystal membawa ini di pertemuan tadi!" Irene menghempaskan kartu undangan mewah dimeja.

"Ia akan menikah! Dan kau apa! Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu! Bahkan saat aku membahas tentang pernikahan, kau tidak pernah meresponnya! Aku tidak mau tau! Besok luangkan waktu mu! Kita akan membahas soal pernikahan kita! Orang tua kita juga selalu bertanya tentang kapan pernikahan kita!"

"Sehun-ah" Irene memeluk Sehun "Ingat, besok. Okey?" Ujarnya tanpa mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, berjalan menujur kamarnya untuk mandi. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat bingkai di meja sudut ruangan yang telah berganti dengan fotonya bersama Irene saat mereka bertunangan.

Ia mengambil foto itu kasar dan menghampiri Irene yang tengah menata makanan di meja makan "Apa maksudmu ini! dimana foto sebelumnya"

"Aku membuangnya, tidak seharusnya kau meletakan foto pemuda lain di meja kamar mu" Ujarnya santai masih menata piring.

Sehun mendengus kasar membuang fotonya dengan Irene ketempat sampah dan mengacak surainya kesal "Kau seharusnya tau diri, brengsek. Kau masuk ke Apartement ku tanpa permisi saja sudah membuat ku muak. Apalagi harus membagi kamar dan tempat tinggal bersama mu... membayangkannya saja aku bisa muntah"

Irene menatap Sehun marah "Oh! Ingatkan aku untuk memenuhi satu lemari untuk kantong muntah mu, sayang. Karena kita akan tinggal bersama seterusnya"

Sehun membenci Irene, dia adalah gadis yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Tidak perlu, karena wajah mu sendiri sudah seperti kantong muntah" Ujarnya jijik. Sehun keluar dari Apartementnya setelah menggantik password pintu agar Irene tidak bisa masuk lagi setelah keluar.

Ia menekan tombol Lift menuju basement.

Sehun mengendarai Aston Martinnya menuju salah satu Night Club mewah khusus gay di Gangnam.

Ia merindukan suasana ini, suasana gemerlap dan musik disko yang memekakan telinga namun begitu menggoda, kumpulan manusia yang menari dilantai dansa, dan kenangan dari _orang itu_.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi bar dan memesan segelas Vodka, ia menyesap minuman beralkohol itu santai sambil memandangi suasana club tersebut.

Beberapa pria berstatus Booty beberapa kali lewat sambil terang-terangan menggoda dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak, dari segi fisik saja ia sudah sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya atletis dengan otot-otot sempurna hasil olah raga rutin, rambut hitamnya yang berkilau acak-acakan menambah kesan seksi, pakaiannya yang bermerek dan tentu saja wajahnya yang sangat tampan, seperti dipahat sendiri oleh tuhan.

Oh ... siapa yang tidak tergoda olehnya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menikmati aliran musik beat yang menyenangkan, sebenarnya ia tergoda untuk bergabung kelantai dansa dan menari seperti orang kehilangan akal. Tapi, tidak menyenangkan kalau tanpa pasangan dan saat ini tidak ada orang yang menarik untuk diajak berpasangan.

"Mau menari dengan ku, tuan seksi?"

Ah ... suara itu. Apa Sehun mulai mabuk?

.

.

.

Luhan sebenarnya malas ikut ke-club malam bersama Baekhyun, ia yakin ia pasti akan di abaikan.

Dan benar saja, pemuda cerewet itu sudah melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya saat sudah menari dengan laki-laki tampan.

Luhan mendengus lalu meminum champagne-nya sebelum Baekhyun menubruk tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar didepan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Hhh- hh- dia sangat tampan, apa-hh aku harus membawanya kekamar hotel sekarang juga?" Ia ngos-ngosan sambil bersender ditubuh Luhan. Ah ... menyebalkan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun meneriakan "TGIF! ... TGIF! ... TGIF!" tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau harus pastikan dia aman"

"Pria tampan selalu terbuka untuk ku" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kembali kelantai dansa.

Luhan mendengus geli saat pemuda mungil itu dalam mode jalangnya.

Ah ... membuat iri saja. seharusnya Luhan juga berburu Pria gagah yang hebat dalam meng-gagahi-nya.

Mata rusa besarnya mulai mengawasi pengunjung club, namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan saat minumannya habis, ia berbalik menghadap bartender dan terhenti pada pria yang ada disebelahnya.

Ia menatap tangan kekar yang dibalut kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku, lalu Luhan menatap dada bidang pria itu, menatap rahang tegasnya- cukup! Luhan tau siapa pria itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, mantan terseksi yang pernah ia miliki.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dengan seringai kecil.

"Mau menari dengan ku, tuan seksi?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan binar dimata yang begitu asing.

"Menarilah dengan ku" Luhan meraih tangan besar Sehun dan menggenggamnya lembut "Satu lagu, saja. Oke?"

"Satu lagu? Oke." Sehun berdiri dan berdiri sangat rapat dengannya sampai Luhan mampu mencium aroma tubuh pria itu. Oh sialan! Aromanya saja sudah membuat terangsang!

Sehun tersenyum menuntunnya ketengah lantai dansa tepat saat lagu berganti.

Luhan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil menggerakan tangannya sesuai tempo musik beat yang perlahan semakin cepat.

Tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggulnya dan sesekali meremas bokongnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Sehun setengah berteriak ditelinga Luhan agar suaranya terdengar.

"Bukan kah aku selalu ada dipikiran mu? Atau tidak lagi?"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Tidak lagi" Ujarnya.

Kejantanan mereka bersentuhan, Luhan menatap Sehun sebal dan Sehun menyeringai "Sekarang bukan hanya pikiran ku yang terisi oleh mu, bahkan di mimpi ku juga telah dikuasai oleh mu, sayang"

Luhan menyeringai senang saat Sehun juga begitu bergairah padanya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai bergoyang membelakangi Sehun, mengerakan pinggulnya memutar dan tangannya terangkat bermain di leher Sehun.

"Hngh"

Sehun menghentakan pinggulnya kebokong Luhan dan Luhan bersyukur desahannya tidak terdengar karena musik yang nyaring.

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan menghadapnya "Biarkan aku menikmati wajahmu" Ujarnya menatap mata rusa itu dalam.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan merangkul leher Sehun dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya menggoda "Tidak dengan ini?" Ia menatap tubuhnya dan Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Lalu mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ya"

Dan Sehun mencium bibirnya.

Melumat bibirnya dan menyesap lidahnya.

"Masih terasa manis seperti biasa" Ujarnya menyeringai.

Dan saat kejantanan mereka kembali bergesekan "Dan panas tentunya"

Sehun meremas bokong Luhan sambil mencium ganas bibir pemuda itu, lalu lidahnya menyapu permukaan kulit leher Luhan yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Membuat si pemuda mungil menggerang. Sementara langkahnya membawa tubuh Luhan meninggalkan lantai dansa.

Luhan tertawa kecil menarik kerah Sehun dan menciumnya dengan tangannya yang meraba wajah dan leher Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan satu tangannya menggoda nipple yang masih dibalut pakaian tipis itu.

Dan sisi tengah tubuh mereka yang saling bergesekan.

"Kau telah menggoda hewan buas dari kandangnya, sayang"

Sehun menarik Luhan semakin dekat dengannya dan melumat leher pemuda itu penuh gairah.

Musik telah selesai dan telah berganti beberapa menit lalu.

Dan dua orang manusia dengan gender yang sama itu masih saling mendesak tubuh mereka dan saling mencumbu.

"Kau tau kita tidak akan sampai sini saja, bukan?"

Luhan terengah dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah merah dan bibir bengkak "Kau masih tahan? Mau langsung ke hotel atau kerumah mu? Atau rumah ku?" Luhan masih memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengacak surai Luhan gemas "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartement Gold Empire"

"Kalau begitu rumah mu saja lebih dekat" Sehun menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Luhan keluar dari ruangan club.

...

Luhan menatap jemarinya yang menyatu dengan jemari Sehun. Mereka tengah berada didalam mobil Sehun menuju rumahnya.

Lalu Sehun mengecup punggung tangannya "Bagaimana kabar mu sekarang?"

"Baik, tentu saja" Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menatap Sehun "Walaupun sedikit hampa saat tanpa mu"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Kau tidak boleh tidak merasa kehilangan diri ku" Ujarnya "Seperti aku yang juga merindukan mu"

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak.

"Eum, bagaimana dengan kabar mu?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun.

"Saat ini, yang ini- sangat keras dan sedikit ngilu. Dan ... selain itu aku merindukan mu dan aku baik-baik saja"

"Oh- apa perlu ku bantu?"

Sehun menyeringai "Sayangnya pacar ku ini tidak begitu suka aku keluarkan didalam"

Luhan terdiam.

"Aston-ku"

"Oh, dia mirip dengan ku" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Dia juga mirip dengan ku" Sehun tertawa kecil.

Mereka tertawa penuh makna dan tanpa terasa sudah sampai di basement apartement.

Di lorong, Sehun menciumnya.

Sampai memasuki Lift, Sehun mencium dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sampai bel lift berbunyi dan mereka keluar dari lift, tangan Sehun meremas-remas bokongnya.

Dan tepat mereka memasuki apartement dan bunyi pintu terkunci.

"Hnnggh ..."

Sehun mengangkatnya dan tanpa kata Luhan menuntuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hhaaah ..." Ia terhempas ditempat tidur dengan Sehun yang masih menindihnya dan mencium bibir dan lehernya.

"Hhh! Youre so freakin' hot! Baby!"

Luhan memekik kaget saat Sehun dengan mudahnya merobek kemeja biru langit miliknya dan kembali memekik saat pria itu menghisap nipple-nya.

Sial! Dia benar-benar- bergairah ... dan menggairahkan.

"Hhh! Aku tidak tahan. Sial!" Sehun menggerang menuruni tempat tidur dan melepas kemeja hitam pria itu kasar dan Luhan mendengus geli membantunya melepaskan celana.

"Fuck yeah"

"Real big, hmm?" Sehun tersenyum bangga saat kejantanannya tegak sempurna didepan wajah Luhan.

"O-oh. Sial" Dan Luhan kembali terjatuh dibawah Sehun.

"Biarkan papa yang membantu baby telanjang, okey" Sehun menarik celana Luhan dan mengelus kejantanan Luhan yang masih dibalut celana dalam.

"I miss u Little Bamby" Sehun menarik celana dalam itu dan melahap kejantanan Luhan membuatnya menggerang nikmat.

Dengan tangan besarnya Sehun mampu dengan mudah mengocok kejantanan Luhan secara penuh, ia juga menggoda bola kembar yang menggantung imut itu dengan lidahnya.

"Hnn .. emmh Sehun"

Sehun kembali memainkan nipple Luhan sambil terus mengulum kejantanan pemuda itu dengan tempo cepat.

"A-aaah ... fuck yeah eunghh ... a-ah .. aku hampir sampai"

Sehun mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan tangannya dan erangan Luhan semakin putus asa.

JLEB!

Sehun memasukan kembali kejantanan Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan mengempiskan pipinya semakin rapat, Luhan menggerang nikmat saat Sehun menyedot kejantanannya hingga terasa ngilu dan gila!

"AH! HHHhhhhhh!"

Sehun menyeringai dan melahap habis cairan sperma Luhan dan menelannya.

Tangannya meraih laci meja disamping tempat tidur dan menemukan gel pelumas dan menuangnya ketangan lalu mulai melakukan pelebaran di lubang Luhan. Membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi menggerang.

Satu jari.

Dua jari.

Tiga jari.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang meringis, ah ... membuat miliknya semakin tegang saja.

"Aku sudah siap Sehun"

"Baiklah" Sehun menarahkan penisnya kearah lubang Luhan dan menatapnya sejenak "Comeback home, baby"

Jleb!

"Hhhhhhhaahhhhh!"/"Eunghhhhhhhh!"

"AH! FUCK! KAU SANGAT NIKMAT SIALAN!" Sehun menggerang frustasi saat kepalannya hampir meledak saat mendapat kenikmatan ini.

Luhan-dibawahnya-terpejam dengan wajah meringis.

Kejantanannya-didalam anus-nya-yang ketat.

Dan dirinya! yang mulai menggenjot! Lubang-nya!

Sial! Ini tidak akan berakhir hanya semalaman!

...

"Hhhh! Hnn! Uh! Aaaah!"

Luhan-menungging-pantatnya memerah!

...

"HHhh! Luhann! I cumming!"

Sehun-Luhan diatasnya-spermanya yang meleleh keluar lubang milik-nya

...

Luhan menatap Sehun.

Posisinya saat ini berbaring telentang diranjang dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya, tengah menatapnya.

"Kau-terangsang-atau lapar?"

"Satu ronde lagi, dan kita makan di _dapur_ , bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja" Luhan tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun dan mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut-panas-

Oh tidak!

Meleleh ...

Lelehan mereka ...

Memenuhi tempat tidur dan lantai kamar.

Dan paha Luhan, tentunya.

...

Sehun duduk di kursi dengan tangan bertumpu di meja pantry, tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah memotong sayuran segar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pemasak yang handal?" Sehun tertawa kecil, ia menatap kagum tangan mungil Luhan yang mampu memeras lemon, astaga. Pikiran kotor, menjauhlah!

"Aku mengambil kelas masak beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"Oh, benar-benar calon isteri ideal"

"Idiot" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal "Suami Booty ideal, koreksi" Luhan menyeringai imut, dan membelakangi Sehun untuk mematikan kompor yang tengah merebus spageti.

"Yeah, Youre so BOOOTYLCIOUS" Sehun menyeringai lebar menatap bokong mulus Luhan yang mengintip dibalik kaos putih pemuda itu.

Luhan berbalik menuang spageti ke piring.

Dan Sehun mulai berimajinasi gila saat melihat ujung penis Luhan berkedip genit padanya.

Ini makan malam, jangan bangun dulu Sehun junior!

"Sehun"

"O-oh?"

Luhan menghela nafas "Aku benar-benar bingung untuk membedakan ekspresi mu yang tengah terangsang atau _sangat kelaparan_ " Luhan meletakan piring berisi pasta dan salad sayuran didepan Sehun.

"Kadang .. aku juga kesulitan membedakan perasaan Terangsang atau kelaparan" Sehun menatap paha Luhan lapar.

"Kau-pemuda-kelaparan yang tengah terangsang" Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menyelipkan garpu kegenggampan pria itu "Makanlah dengan tenang"

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan ikut menyuap spageti-nya.

"Aku sempat ke-galeri seni-mu beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau tau-"

"Kau membeli lukisan ku?" Luhan menatap Sehun kaget dan malu "Oh- ah! Katakan bukan kau"

"Twilligt boys, aku sangat menyukainya. Lukisan itu mengingatkan ku saat kita berlibur ke-belanda dan berdiri dipinggir jembatan kanal amsterdam. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu"

"Ya, saat itu liburan pertama kita. Saat liburan semester"

"Dan lukisan mu di pantai. Oh! Aku bahkan meletakannya di ruang kerja ku dirumah, kau tau- kau benar-benar seperti orang kesurupan saat ku bilang ada kepiting memasuki celana mu" Sehun tertawa.

Dan Luhan terpesona.

Eh- "A-apa? Lukisan itu tentang kesedihkan idiot! Tidak ada hubu- mmmhh"

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka "Kenapa kau tidak pernah ada?"

"A-aku tidak tau. Hanya, mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bertemu"

"Kita bertemu sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum kecil menyambut tatapan mata Sehun "Ya"

...

Dibalkon yang dingin-dirinya berpegangan pembatas-dan seseorang menyodoknya dari belakang.

Full Naked

...

Karena uke terlalu lelah dan penuh dengan miliknya. Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal dan memandikannya dengan air hangat.

...

Luhan memekik malu saat satu jari Sehun mengorek lubangnya dan mengatakan dengan lembut kalau cairannya tidak dikeluarkan Luhan akan sakit.

Dan itu benar.

Dan Luhan pasrah Sehun melakukan apapun dengan tubuhnya.

...

Tapi hari sudah subuh, Luhan sudah mandi, dan Sehun masih terangsang dan kembali memasukan penis tegangnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"God! Kapan ini semua berakhir- ahhh!"

Kali ini kau tidak boleh mengeluarkannya didalam, Sehun-ah.

...

Pagi ini, Luhan memberi dua pilihan.

Keluarkan sperma-mu diluar.

Silahkan keluarkan sperma-mu di dalam. Didalam kondom, maksudnya.

.

.

.

Luhan selesai mengeringkan kemeja Sehun, ia menatap Sehun yang duduk dipantry sambil memakan Sandwitch isi daging buatannya.

Mereka berakhir tidak tidur dan ajaibnya wajah Sehun terlihat sangat segar.

"Apa hari ini sibuk?"

"Yup" Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju Sehun sambil membawa kemeja pemuda itu.

"Oh- tuhan" Sehun berlari dan menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir terjatuh "Entah kenapa aku tidak menyesal sama sekali, tapi kau harus istirahat sayang"

"Ya, aku sibuk untuk tidur seharian ini. sial"

Sehun menyengir menggendong tubuh Luhan menuju kamar

"Tunggu-"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tiduran di sofa-bed" Luhan menunjuk Sofa berukuran tempat tidur mini diruang tv dan ia mengantar Luhan kesana.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja ku tinggal sendiri?"

"Kalau kau lupa, saat kuliah dulu. Kau membuat ku tidak bisa jalan beberapa hari dan membuat ku mengulang kelas "

Sehun meringis.

"Dan kau meninggalkan ku di kamar asrama, kalau ingin ku ingatkan lagi"

"Baiklah, apa semua itu salahku" Sehun memandang Luhan seperti anak anjing.

Dan "Pada tiga ronde pertama, adalah keinginan kita berdua. Dan ronde-ronde selanjutnya- adalah keinginan setan mesum-mu"

"Oh, maafkan diriku yang tidak menyesal telah memperkosamu sampai tidak bisa jalan sayang" Sehun mengecup kaki Luhan.

"Permintaan maaf, diterima" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku kerja dulu, dan aku akan menyerang mu lagi malam ini" Ia mencium kilat bibir Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

Di depan pintu, Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tau aku mencintai mu, kan?"

"Oh, aku baru tau" Luhan menggering.

"Ya, aku cinta dan selalu bergairah karena mu. Sialan" Sehun tertawa.

"Cepatlah pergi tuan seksi"

"Oh! See u my deer- ah! Aku mencintai mu Xiaolu!"

.

.

.

Sehun bertemu Luhan untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun bepisah.

Dan Luhan masih saja Seksi, Panas, menggairahkan dan tentu saja, ahli di atas ranjang seperti dulu.

Mereka putus karena tekanan dari orang tua Sehun dan kerasnya kehidupan masa kuliah Sehun dulu saat orangtuanya tidak lagi membiayai uang kuliah.

Sehun dan Luhan putus baik-baik.

Sehun meminta putus dan ingin berteman.

Dan Luhan menerimanya.

Sehun pindah kamar asrama dan Luhan tidak berkomentar apapun.

Saat itu semester empat mereka di-Havard University.

Walaupun sudah pisah kamar dan walaupun jarak fakultas mereka yang jauh, Sehun masih bisa mengawasi Luhan setiap siang sekitar jam dua berada di kafe untuk membeli americano pada hari senin-rabu, membeli bubble tea rasa taro pada hari kamis dan jumat dan Baskin Robbin pada hari minggu.

Sehun juga mengawasi Luhan yang pada jumat malam pergi ke-club bersama teman-teman jurusan seni.

Ia mengawasi Luhan dalam diam, bahkan saat Luhan bercinta dengan Kris atau dengan Chanyeol, atau dengan Jason atau Sebastian Grey atau laki-laki gagah tampan lainnya.

Sehun tetap diam, selama Luhan masih bisa berjalan dengan benar dipagi harinya.

Disamping semua itu, ia bisa mengumpulkan uang dan belajar dengan giat.

Setelah lulus s1, pada malam perpisahan Sehun kembali bercinta dengan Luhan. kalau di ingat-ingat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di-club malam dan berakhir Sehun mengantar Luhan kekamar asrama pemuda itu dan bercinta dengan panas, keras, sampai Luhan tidak bisa jalan besok paginya.

Luhan tidak protes saat ia meminta maaf karena tidak menyesali kejadian itu, walaupun tidak disengaja.

Setelah itu, Sehun tidak pernah lagi melihat Luhan.

Katanya ia pulang ke-chinna.

Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian kembali ke Korea dan mendirikan galeri seni.

Lima tahun.

Dan Sehun dapat melihat wajahnya kembali.

Dapat mencumbunya kembali.

Dan kali ini, tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi.

...

Sehun meletakan majalah showbiz di mejanya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini bahkan sebelum ia bertemu Luhan tadi malam di club.

Ia akan pindah ke firma hukum Grey & Dallas di Los Angeles dan menetap disana, semua sudah diatur dengan tertata rapi. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kasus litigasi pelanggaran kontrak kliennya yang dirangkap menjadi kasus pelecehan seksual oleh Kim Seunghyun si otak keledai itu, ia akan selesai dengan firma hukum ini.

Ia akan bekerja sama dengan dekannya di Havard untuk meletigasi wanprestasi salah satu firma hukum yang telah melakukan malpraktek pengacara. Ini akan menjadi santapan besar bagi pengacara muda sepertinya, jadi Sehun bisa langsung menjadi Partner junior terhormat dikantor baru, walaupun sebagian besar pengacara disana adalah rekan kampusnya yang telah mengakui prestasi miliknya, Sehun tetap akan mengangkat namanya.

Selain ia bisa promosi dengan cepat, jutaan dollar pun juga berpihak padanya.

Ia akan mendapatkan Luhan tanpa seorangpun yang bisa menghalanginya kali ini.

Ia pastikan itu.

...

Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Dan Luhan tidak ada di Apartement.

Kemana anak itu? Tentang Sehun akan menyerangnya lagi malam ini hanya candaan, apa ia terlihat semesum itu?

Sehun menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Luhan mendengus saat Baekhyun datang ke-rumahnya dan berteriak histeris melihat keadaannya.

Tubuh dipenuhi kiss mark.

Dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi.

Dan si bodoh Baekhyun masih salah memaksanya untuk ke-apartement Baekhyun yang berada diseberang pintu apartementnya.

Untuk membantu pemuda cerewet itu memasak, memilih baju, memilih cologne, memilih celana dalam.

Ah, hanya untuk Baekhyun yang akan berkunjung kelokasi syuting Chanyeol.

Ah, Chanyeol bukan artis. Dia sutradara dan juga teman one night stand-nya dulu saat masih kuliah.

Baekhyun sudah pergi dan Luhan tertidur dikamar pemuda itu.

Sepertinya tadi Sehun berkunjung saat ia kembali ke-apartement-nya.

Mungkin lain waktu, pria itu juga nanti akan mengunjunginya bukan.

...

Seminggu.

Seminggu tidak ada kabar darinya!

Ah. Sial.

...

Besoknya, Luhan bertemu Sehun di restoran hotel. Sepertinya pria itu bertemu klien, dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

Memeluknya.

Dan mengatakan kalau ia begitu merindukannya.

Menciumnya.

Dan membawanya kerumah pemuda itu, bisa dibilang Apartement mewah Oh Sehun.

Dan bercinta sampai subuh.

Di kamar.

Dapur.

Balkon.

Perpustakaan.

Meja kerja.

Ah- dimeja kerja tadi benar-benar panas. Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Di kamar mandi.

Dan terakhir di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau merindukan ku?"

Luhan terkekeh, menyamankan posisi tidurnya menghadap Sehun.

"Sampai rasanya aku bisa menyelesaikan sepuluh lukisan dirimu"

Sehun menaikan alisnya geli.

"Dalam keadaan telanjang"

"Oh, aku tidak yakin ingin melihat tubuh telanjang ku sendiri" Sehun menatap Luhan intents "Kau satu-satunya objek telanjang yang selalu ingin ku lihat"

Luhan menguap ditengah tawanya dan menatap Sehun sayu "Kau dan hoam... telanjang adalah kombinasi favorite ku"

"Kalau begitu, kau-telanjang-mendesah adalah favorite ku" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memasak nasi goreng kimchi pagi itu, sebelum suara bell yang terus-terusan begitu mengganggunya.

Ia menatap wajah Irene di layar interkom, lalu menatap dirinya yang hanya dibalut jubah mandi putih dalam keadaan telanjang.

...

Suara pintu terbuka diiringi suara ketukan heels yang menyentuh lantai.

Irene menatap kaget pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" Ujarnya ketus.

Luhan mendengus berbalik menuju dapur untuk menata nasi goreng dan menyiapkan buah-buahan untuk di jus.

"Ku tanya lagi! Siapa kau! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dirumah tunangan ku!"

"Oh, tidak kah seharusnya kau yang memperkenalkan nama mu terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain?"

"Brengsek-" Irene terhenti saat melihat keadaan Luhan. Bathrobe yang dipasang longgar memperlihatkan dada, bahu dan lehernya yang dipenuhi Kiss Mark dan paha- shit! Kiss mark-nya banyak sekali!

"Kau- jalang murahan sial-"

Terdengar suara Sehun yang tengah menguap. Luhan tertawa kecil "Apa maksud mu. Haha" Ia menggerling lucu menatap Irene dan menghampiri Sehun dari sandaran sofa.

"Tunangan mu berkunjung" Ujarnya menatap wajah masam Sehun geli.

"Bilang padanya untuk menunggu karena aku harus mengurus yang disini" Sehun menunjuk kejantangannya "Karena ini" Ia menunjuk dada Luhan.

"Jangan bodoh, cepat mandi sana. Aku sudah memasak" Luhan mengacak surai hitam Sehun gemas dan kembali kedapur untuk menuang Jus.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jelaskan padaku tentang kepindahan mu! Apa maksudmu pindah ke America, huh! Kau lupa dengan perjanjian orang tua kita!"

"Oh. Tentang kepindahan ku. Aku benci tinggal di Seoul dan aku akan tinggal bersama Luhan di Amerika. Dan tentang perjanjian orang tua kita, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku" Sehun menyengir lebar "Sudah ku bilang kan, aku bisa mati sebelum kantong muntahan yang kau siapkan habis karena dehidrasi kalau tinggal dengan mu"

"Pfff" Luhan tertawa.

Irene menggeram marah "Dasar HOMO Brengsek!"

"Oh, dan terimakasih karena selama menjadi tuangan ku telah mengusir para wanita yang menggoda ku seperti lalat itu. ya! apartement ini boleh untuk mu, setelah aku pindah" Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Irene mengumpat didepan pintu dengan wajah memerah.

Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil "Kadang aku tidak mengerti saja" Luhan mengendikan bahu.

Alasan Irene memerah.

Karena marah oleh kata-kata Sehun?

Atau karena, Tubuh Sehun yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun?

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tau ini belum selesai, bukan?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Ini" Luhan menunjuk kejantanannya yang menegang "Tidak akan selesai sebelum, kau-tidak-bisa-berjalan"

Dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan kekamar mandi.

Bercinta dibawah air.

Setidaknya, mereka akan mengurangi resiko seseorang terpeleset karena terinjak cairan sperma yang berceceran dilantai.

Ah.

Sial.

...

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Dengan aku di ranjang ku, Sehun di ranjangnya, dan salah satu dari kita berada di tempat yang salah.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkannya.

Sehun akan menjemputku dari galeri seni-ku, nah. Itu dia, The Great Oh Sehun dan Aston Martin-nya yang keren.

Aku melepas syal-ku dan ia menatapku intents.

Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang bangun secara perlahan.

Apa hanya karena leher ku, atau ia baru saja menonton bokep? Ini masih misteri.

"Kau masih bisa mengendara sampai pulang kan?"

"Yah, walaupun sedikit ngilu"

"Apa perlu ku bantu" Aku menggoyangkan telapak tangan ku menyeringai.

Ia tertawa "Sayangnya Aston ku tidak suka aku keluar didalam"

Aku tertawa "Aku mengerti, aku juga kesal saat seseorang keluar didalam ku"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Aku sedikitnya mengerti, saat terkurung, dan itu keluar, namun tidak benar-benar menyembur keluar, kau tau? Hal itu sangat menyebalkan"

"Ya, kita harus menghormati perasaan masing-masing kalau begitu"

"Ya, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan ranjang kita"

"Ya, tentu saja jika salah satu tidak menghormati pihak lain, benda ini yang akan bermain" Aku menggoyang bungkus kondom "Masih ada satu pak dibelakang"

"DAMN IT!

Ahahaha ... dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun melangkah memasuki perpustakaan kosong di apartement Sehun.

Hanya ada satu lukisah pemandangan matahari terbenam dibalik jendela.

Sehun ingat. Saat mereka putus dulu, setiap senja, Sehun selalu menatap jendela yang mengarah pada gedung asrama Luhan, menatap jendela Luhan yang berhadapan dengan jendelanya.

Sinar matahari disisi kiri kadang menyilaukan.

Tapi Sehun betah menatap jendela Luhan yang terpapar matahari senja sehingga kadang ia dapat melihat pantulan wajah Luhan.

Sehun tidak perlu memberitahu betapa ia begitu mencintai Luhan lebih setelah mereka putus.

...

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap lukisan pemandangat sinar matahari. Pria itu tampak mendalaminya.

Luhan hampir meringis mengingat kalau lukisan telanjang Sehun benar-benar ada. Bahkan memenuhi satu ruangan studio pribadinya.

Tapi, cukup ia yang tau. Betapa ia merindukan pria itu bahkan setelah mereka putus.

...

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membawa ini ke rumah baru kita?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lagi memandang lukisan ini. Aku sudah memiliki mu"

"Oh, sayang. Aku mencintai mu"

Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan "Aku akan selalu mencintai mu"

...

"Dan ... sepertinya kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan lincah. Hm?"

"Jadi?"

"Mari kita bercinta sampai tetangga hapal dengan nama ku"

Luhan mendesah putus asa.

"Kumohon, berhenti memperkosa ku dibalkon. Dan tetangga sudah hapal dengan nama mu, sialan!- Oh! Aaaah! Sehun-aaaaah eunghhh!"

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHAN!**

 **SAENGIL CHUKAE LU GEEE!**

 **WYATB SEHUN'S MINE!**

 **ALWAYS BE HUNHAN!**

 **FOREVER!**

 **...**

 **Maaf sudah ngaku-ngaku PWP tapi gaada hot-hot nya TT**

 **TYPO everywhere, i know. Ff ini baru dibuat hari ini tadi siang uu CMIIW T-T**

 **Makasih sudah baca**

 **No Bash**

 **No Plagiat!**

 **Tentang pekerjaan pengacara Sehun sedikit ngarang, emang ngarang sih.**

 **Mind to review**

 **Fav and Follow Juseyo**

 _Ps. Dan ternyata pas mau update udah jam 12.22, uh ... yowes lah. Happy birthday my love Luhan, your always be my ultimate hardcore freakin' BIAS! Love u Lu! Mmuaaah_ **:***


End file.
